View content advisory for Left 4 Dead.
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 7/10. A man and a woman have sex. Brief images are shown, but it is not very graphic. Love in an dystopian future is a main theme in the film. A man and a woman kiss passionetely (not sexual). Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. ''WARNING: Left 4 Dead is often criticized for being an extreme violent and graphic zombiefilm. Although the film is indeed bloody and contains extreme amounts of gore, the violence and the story are underestimated. Although zombies are present, the film is more about survival, love, faith and trust in a dystopian future. However, the violence is brought very emotionally which makes it even more graphic and disturbing. '' - In order to survive, while his house and street is going underwater, a man leaves his wife to drown to death. We later see blood in the water. - A man beats a man, who is infected, to death with a baseball bat (this is shown in extreme graphic detail). The first we see the man twitch and the second we see his head burst open (blood and brain matter spray against the wall) and he then beats him five times (blood sprays and we see a pool of blood around the man's burst open head). Extremely graphic! - A man attemps to commit suicide by slitting his wrists with pieces of sharp glass (we see him cutting into it and blood gushes out). He fails to slit through anything fatal and we see him peeling out pieces of glass from his cut open wrists (bloody glass is shown in the wound as he peels them out). Extremely graphic! - We see a corpse with its back ripped open (we can see his organs). - Two zombies are shot through the head (blood spurts out from the back of their heads). - A blind man pleases the main character to help him, the character actually sends the blind man to the zombie zone where he is eaten alive (we briefly see a shot of zombies biting him while blood sprays). - A man shoots himself through the mouth (blood sprays). - The ending is known for being one of the most bloody scenes in the horror industry: the main character, a douchebag, is attacked by zombies. He shoots them with a machine gun. He accidentialy shoots off his own finger (we see the bloodied stump) and he then cauterizes it with a cigarette lighter (we hear it freeze) and then his leg is ripped off by a zombie (we see blood and tissue everywhere) and he is then eaten by zombies (not shown). Profanity: Profanity: 7/10. 40 uses of "fuck" and some scatological terms. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking: 2/10. One brief scene of drinking wine, but it is not significant. Frightening/ Intense Scenes: Frightening/ Intense Scenes: 10/10. The film is indeed scary but, unlike other zombiemovies, also very emotional. The violence and gore is extremely bloody, brutal, explicit and intense. The movie is more an emotional perspective in a dystopian future then a numbered zombiefilm. The ending is graphic. Overvall, not a movie for kids! total count examination: 36/50.